meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
In Between Dreams
In Between Dreams was a tour by The Residents in support of their albums The Ghost of Hope and Intruders (and upcoming album Metal, Meat & Bone), which began with three preview performances in Tokyo on March 21, 2017, continuing until a show in Germany on February 10th, 2019. This tour dropped the "Randy, Rico and Bob" identities featured on the group's previous three tours in favor of new identities: Tyrone, Eekie, Erkie, and Cha Cha, masked behind plague doctor or cow outfits. History In Between Dreams was announced in early 2017, debuting "The Real Residents" - a new lineup of four members, Tyrone the singer, Eekie the guitarist, Erkie the keyboardist, and Cha Cha the percussionist. The show featured tracks from the group's then-recent album The Ghost of Hope, and saw the premiere of The Residents' interpretations of a number of songs by obscure Louisiana blues artist Alvin "Dyin' Dog" Snow, including "Hungry Hound", "Tell Me" and "Die! Die! Die!". These tracks are expected to appear on The Residents' upcoming Dyin' Dog tribute album, Metal, Meat & Bone, expected for release in early 2020. In July 2019, an album of recordings from the tour, In Between Dreams Live, was released on Secret Records. A bonus LP featuring tracks related to the tour, Dreaming Of An Eyeball Beaming, came as a bonus in a limited pressing of 250 copies of the live album. Set list * Jelly Jack The Boneless Boy * Mickey The Mumbling Midget * Baby Sister * Dream #1: The Cowboy Dream (video) * The Black Behind * The Monkey Man * It's A Man's Man's Man's World * Dream #2: The Train Wreck Dream (video) * Death Harvest * Train Vs Elephant * From The Plains to Mexico * Dream #3: Nixon Sings The Blues (video) * Hungry Hound * Tell Me * Die! Die! Die! * Dream #4: The Ballerina Dream (video) * Teddy Bear * Tourniquet of Roses Encore * Africa Tree * Six More Miles To The Graveyard Performances Japanese preview performances: 1st Leg * March 21st 2017 - Blue Note, Tokyo, Japan * March 22nd 2017 - Blue Note, Tokyo, Japan * March 23rd 2017 - Blue Note, Tokyo, Japan 2017 tour: 2nd Leg * October 28th 2017 - Wytwornia, Lodz, Poland * October 31st 2017 - Doornroosje, Nijmegen, Netherlands * 2nd November 2017 - L'Aeronef, Lille, France * 3rd November 2017 - Centre Pompidou, Paris, France * 4th November 2017 - La Sirene, La Rochelle, France * 6th November 2017 - Mousonturm, Frankfurt, Germany * 7th November 2017 - Muziekgebouw, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 8th November 2017 - Het Depot, Leuven, Belgium * 9th November 2017 - Le Tetris, Le Havre, France * 11th November 2017 - Bremen Teater, Copenhagen, Denmark * 12th November 2017 - Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, Norway * 13th November 2017 - Bølgen Storsalen, Larvik, Norway * 15th November 2017 - Kampnagel, Hamburg, Germany * 16th November 2017 - Columbia Theater, Berlin, Germany * 17th November 2017 - Franz.K, Reutlingen, Germany * 18th November 2017 - Saint Ghetto Festival, Dampfcentral, Bern, Switzerland * 20th November 2017 - Dom Omladine Beograda, Belgrade, Serbia * 21st November 2017 - Pogon Jednistvo, Zagreb, Croatia * 23rd November 2017 - La Bam (Boîte à Musiques), Metz, France * 24th November 2017 - La Coopérative de Mai, Clermond-Ferrand, France * 25th November 2017 - Les Abattoirs, Bourgoin Jallieu, France * 26th November 2017 - Theater im Pfalzbau, Ludwigshafen, Germany 2018 tour: 3rd Leg * 4th April 2018 - Regent Theatre, Los Angeles, California * 5th April 2018 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California * 6th April 2018 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California * 7th April 2018 - Gundlach Bundschu Winery, Sonoma, California * 9th April 2018 - Triple Door, Seattle, Washington * 10th April 2018 - Wonder Ballroom, Portland, Oregon * 11th April 2018 - Imperial, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada * 13th April 2018 - Urban Lounge, Salt Lake City, Utah * 14th April 2018 - Bluebird Theater, Denver, Colorado * 16th April 2018 - Cedar Cultural Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota * 17th April 2018 - Old Town School of Folk Music, Chicago, Illinois * 19th April 2018 - Mod Club Theater, Toronto, Ontario, Canada * 20th April 2018 - Theatre Fairmount, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * 21st April 2018 - Brighton Music Hall, Boston, Massachusetts * 22nd April 2018 - Murmrr Theater, Brooklyn, New York * 26th April 2018 - The Foundry at The Fillmore, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 27th April 2018 - Union Stage, Washington DC * 29th April 2018 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, Georgia * 30th April 2018 - Music Box Village, New Orleans, Louisiana * 1st May 2018 - The Studio at Warehouse Live, Houston, Texas * 2nd May 2018 - The Belmont, Austin, Texas * 3rd May 2018 - The Kessler, Dallas, Texas * 16th October 2018 - Swedish American Hall, San Francisco, California 2019 tour: 4th Leg * 29th January 2019 - Muziekgebouw, Eindhoven, Netherlands * 30th January 2019 - Columbia Theater, Berlin, Germany * 31st January 2019 - Zeche Carl, Essen, Germany * 1st February 2019 - Botanique, Brussels, Belgium * 2nd February 2019 - Gaité Lyrique, Paris, France * 4th February 2019 - Union Chapel, London, England * 5th February 2019 - Gorilla, Manchester, England * 6th February 2019 - Oran Mor, Glasgow, Scotland * 7th February 2019 - St Georges Church, Brighton, England * 9th February 2019 - Palac Akropolis, Prague, Czech Republic * 10th February 2019 - Mousonturm, Frankfurt, Germany Personnel The Residents Extraordinary Touring Crew Tour Manager: Hein Fokker Lights: Chris McGregor Sound: John Karr Merch: Rob Spector Agents: Christian Bernhardt (USA) & Berthold Seliger (Europe) Related releases * In Between Dreams Live (2019) * Dreaming Of An Eyeball Beaming (2019) See also * The Ghost of Hope * The Ghost of Hope (live performance) * Intruders * Metal, Meat & Bone * Dyin' Dog External links and references * In Between Dreams at The Residents Historical Category:Live shows Category:In Between Dreams Category:The Ghost of Hope Category:Dyin' Dog Category:Intruders